I Will Remember You
by Artemis1000
Summary: NagixOmi Nagi has attained Weiss' youngest member and lost him again. But he isn't about to give up...
1. Prologue

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and it's characters, they are owned among others by Project Weiss.   
Timeline: It plays in the second year after Weiss Kreuz, 01/02.The flashbacks take place 2000/2001, after the second season.   
Rating: This chapter is G   
Chapter: 0/?   
Pairings: NagixOmi, minor SchuxYohji, mentioned YohjixOmi, maybe others later   
Summary: Nagi has attained Weiss' youngest member and lost him again. But he won't give up.   
Author's note: Feedback please!   


**I Will Remember You**   
**_By Artemis_**   


Prologue 

We danced on the edge of the abyss. 

We laughed at death and fate. 

We believed we could defy destiny. 

How wrong we were. 

I loved him with every fibre of my body and that seemed to be enough. 

But sometimes love just isn't enough. 

And yet, if there is one thing I'm sure about, then it's that I want him back… 

The moonless night covers me like a blanket, hides me from his view. 

He believes I have forgotten about him the day we parted. He believes I wouldn't know about his new lover. He believes I wouldn't know that he doesn't loves him, that he uses him only to forget about me. 

But he's wrong. I spend every night we don't have a hit observing his every step from the shadows, watching over him. 

I know that my friends have noticed, but they don't broach the subject. If I want to talk about it, if I require their help, then I'll approach them. That's how things are in the Schwarz team. Everyone does his own thing, but we still care for each other. I would die for everyone of them. Believe it or not, even Crawford. 

I drop the glimmering cigarette stub onto the pavement and watch with a kind of detached disinterest how it sizzles and finally dies on the wet ground. Smoking is a trick I picked up at school. Crawford always tells me that I'm going to die of lung cancer if I don't stop – I could care less because I know even without Crawford's divination gifts that I'm going to be killed first. 

Maybe it's an obsession. Maybe I'm on my best way to become as crazy as Farfarello. Frankly, I don't care as long as I can see him every night. 

His orange-red hair shines brightly in the darkness like himself, impossible to miss him even while they're making a hit. I always admired his killing style and hoped that I could adopt some of it. He isn't a cruel person, sometimes even has sympathy with them, and he still assassinates his victims effectively if he has to. He kills because it's the right thing, I kill because… I don't have a real main reason. Sometimes the people I kill deserve to die, sometimes I do it for the money and sometimes just because I don't want Crawford to give me a lecture about my duties. 

As I was with Omi he gave me a reason to feel. Now there is neither love nor compassion left in me. When Omi left he took the ability to feel he'd given me with him. 

Omi was my light in the darkness, my hope, my conscience. 

Omi taught me how to feel love and that it wasn't a weakness you had to erase. He told me that love made you stronger instead of weaker. 

Omi gave me for the first time in my life the feeling of being accepted. In my childhood I was always the outsider. My friends like me but they're having difficulties accepting me as an equal. For my enemies I'm only a freak. And Tot… well, it wouldn't have been fair to expect from her of all people acceptance. Omi loved me neither for nor in spite of my telekinetic powers. He accepted me without buts. 

Omi always saw in me something special though there are times when I see in myself only a monster. 

That is why I need him back by all means – and I always reach my goals. 

I know that he's going to be mine again in no time, he has to or I'll loose my last grip on reality. Before I didn't knew what I lacked, but now knowing that I lost it is destroying me. 

I'm good with missions, there is no one who can beat me at constructing plans and tactics. Not even Omi is a match for me. I just have to see an objective in Omi, a hit. I'll plan every detail and then I'll attack with the same lethal precision I attack my victims. 

You won't stand a chance, I can promise you that, Takatori Mamoru… 

To be continued…   



	2. I Will Remember You

Author: Artemis (Artemis1000@gmx.net)   
Disclaimer: I don't know for sure who owns Weiss Kreuz, but I don't.   
Timeline: It plays in the second year after Weiss Kreuz, 01/02.The flashbacks take place 2000/2001, after the second season.   
Rating: PG-13   
Chapter: 1/2   
Pairings: NagixOmi, minor SchuxYohji, mentioned YohjixOmi, maybe others later   
Summary: Nagi has attained Weiss' youngest member and lost him again. But he won't give up.   
Author's note: The poem is a Shakespeare sonnet if my memory doesn't fails me.   


**I Will Remember You**   
**_By Artemis_**   


Chapter 1: I will remember you 

"Good morning", said Omi with a yawn when he entered the flower shop. "I'm sorry, I didn't heard my alarm clock." 

"Right away." Aya hung the phone up and wrote the delivery order down. He quickly wrapped a white bunch of roses up in gift paper. "Deliver these." He pushed a big stack of orders into Omi's arms. 

Omi almost lost his balance under the weight of seven big bunches of flowers and two packages with what he assumed to be flower pots. "Uff!" 

"Your parcel." Aya added a small nondescript parcel to Omi's shaky pile. 

"Who is it from?" 

The phone ringed again and Aya had momentarily forgotten about Omi. "Kitty in the House", he greeted curtly.   


Once he'd stowed the deliveries safely away on the back of his scooter Omi couldn't contain his curiosity anymore. He'd no idea who could be the sender, he didn't expected anything, so he just tore the parcel open without caring about his deliveries anymore. 

The contents of the small parcel were confined to a jewellery box. With shaking hands the redhead opened it. Cradled in black velvet cover was a golden necklace with freesias pendant. And a piece of paper, looking as if it'd been printed by a computer. 

But do thy worst to steal thyself away,   
For term of life thou art assured mine;   
And life no longer than thy love will stay,   
For it depends upon that love of thine. 

Then need I not to fear the worst of wrongs,   
When in the least of them my life hath end.   
I see a better state to me belongs   
Than that which on thy humour doth depend. 

Thou canst not vex me with inconstant mind,   
Since that my life on thy revolt doth lie.   
O what a happy title do I find,   
Happy to have thy love, happy to die! 

But what's so blessed-fair that fears no blot?   
Though mayst be false, and yet I know it not. 

Omi felt a shiver creeping down his spine. But then a small smile crept onto his worried features and he put the necklace around his neck.   


The next two days, by phone were orders made to give Omi their best roses. 

No matter how hard Omi tried to trace the credit card with which his admirer paid back he always reached a dead end just when he believed he'd succeed this time. The only thing he'd found out was that his admirer was a pro. Nobody without experience in concealing themselves could stay undetected from him. 

In fact, the boy had a very good idea who sent him the presents. The poem, the black and white box, the freesias pendant and last but not least the perfect covering of all traces… It all helped him to come to the conclusion that Nagi was his admirer. 

But he just couldn't understand why. Omi had believed that Nagi was over him and wanted nothing more than to rid the world of him rather sooner than later. Why should Nagi make it even more painful for both of them and tear old wounds open? He almost had achieved to convince himself that he's happy with and wanted Yohji. Now all of sudden Naoe Nagi reappeared in his life and destroyed his illusion… 

Omi swore to himself that he wouldn't give in. If Nagi wanted to play games then he should kindly find someone else because the 20 years old didn't wanted any part in his sick little mind game. A few expensive presents couldn't erase months of shattered dreams, broken hearts and hurt feelings. 

Abruptly Omi's thoughts wandered back to the time when he'd been happy with Nagi. 

It'd been like a dream. And like a dream it'd to end…   


_They were standing in the rain screaming at each other.___

_"Baka! I told you I was *not* spying on you! Are you deaf as well as stupid?!"___

_"But you're standing right in front of Kitty in the House!", Omi almost screeched.___

_"I'm two blocks away from your ridiculous little hideout, Weiß scum!"___

_They glared at each other with blazing eyes. "*I hate you*!"___

_Suddenly Nagi grabbed Omi and kissed him._   
__ __

_The two laughing boys wound their way muttering "gomen" all the time past crowded tables, wheelchairs and baby carriages to the park café's only empty table. It's in plain sight and sunny, not exactly their favourite spot, but both were too thirsty and tired to care.___

_Omi plopped with a groan into the yellow plastic chair. "I'm so groggy I feel like never standing up for the next ten years. But I can't remember ever having so much fun!"___

_"Me neither! Crawford and Fuyimija are going to kill us for abusing their credit cards like this!", he stated with a smirk.___

_The redhead returned with a cheeky grin. "Yes, maybe I should've rather pilfered Yohji's, he doesn't cares as long as he's enough money left to impress his dates."___

_"What can I bring you, boys?", a waiter asked.___

_"A big coke and a cone chocolate ice cream with whipped cream, please."___

_"I'll take the same."___

_"Hey Nagi, are you busy tonight?"___

_Nagi blushed and stared with wide blue eyes at Omi. His mouth opened and closed again without a sound leaving it.___

_The redhead giggled and blushed as well. "I didn't meant it like *that*. I just wondered if you would maybe like to visit the movie theatre with me tonight. There's one not far away from Kitty In The House and they show a couple of good movies this week."___

_"Schwarz has a hit tonight, but then I've off till next week."___

_Three days he could spend with Nagi… Omi's heart skipped a beat. "I've also off till next week. I worked so much overtime and now I've to take the time off, says Aya, or he'll have more work with the accounts."___

_"Cool! How about I pick you up half past five? We could have dinner then before the movie."___

_"Great! But won't anyone recognize you?"___

_"Don't worry, I'll just float to your place and if the weather's too bad for that I'm going to borrow Schuldig's car. I could also take Crawford's helicopter, but even I believe that would be a bit overkill…", he said smiling._   
__ __

_Omi nestled his body against Nagi's and laid his head on the telekinetic's chest. He smiled happily when Nagi threw the covers over both of them. "Nagi?"___

_"Yes, Mamoru?"___

_"Why do you say that?"___

_"Why do I say what? "Yes"?", teased Nagi smirking.___

_In spite of himself Omi grinned as well. "No, Mamoru."___

_"Takatori Mamoru is your name, isn't it?"___

_"But…"___

_"See? Now sleep."___

_"Nagi?"___

_The black-haired boy's voice was now audibly tinged with exasperation. "What is it, *Omi*?"___

_Omi's grin widened and he'd to stifle a giggle with his fist. Suddenly he's glad that Nagi couldn't see his face or he'd be at the moment making painful acquaintance with the floor or the ceiling, both were made of hardwood if his memory didn't failed him. Remembering what he wanted to say Nagi he became serious again. "Nagi, I love you."___

_In a strained voice said Nagi, "that's not a topic you should be joking around with."___

_"Love isn't anything I make jokes about … How advanced are your telepathic abilities?"___

_"Uh… you've lost me, koi", the psi had to admit.___

_"If you could read my mind then you could be sure that I'm serious."___

_"Oh… *oh*! Of course, when you say it like that it makes sense. But I fear my powers aren't sufficient for that. Schuldig can do that kind of thing and maybe Crawford with his visions, but I'm research and "make things fly" guy."___

_The Weiß boy heard the bitterness that'd crept into Nagi's voice and tightened his grip on him. He could sympathize so well with that feelings it almost hurt how similar they were. "Then I guess you'll have to trust your instincts like us ordinary people… But I know how it feels, I'm also a computer kid surrounded by elite killers, remember?"___

_"Touché."___

_"You're right, we should go to sleep." Omi vowed silently that he would prove Nagi his trustworthiness. They're already friends and lovers, he only had to show him that he wouldn't let him down as soon as he'd some power over him. And for the meantime he'd be contended that Nagi returned his love – even if he couldn't say it aloud – because that's already more than he could have ever hoped for. With that thought in mind he fell asleep.___

_He listened to the other boy's breath becoming calm and regular. "Omi?" No answer. Positive that his lover was asleep, Nagi dared to say quietly, "ai shiteiru, Mamoru."_   
__ __

_They're meeting in yet another hotel. That's one thing Omi was fed up with because hotel bedrooms were so impersonal, but Nagi insisted that they didn't went home with each other. It could always happen that a team member came home earlier than expected and Nagi for his part preferred his head attached to his body…___

_"Nagi, you're so quiet today?"___

_"It happened", was Nagi's secretive "explanation".___

_"What happened? You know, I've no super powers like you and your team mates, koi", teased Omi. He sat down next to Nagi on the couch and started covering the black-haired telekinetic's jaw, throat and neck with pecks.___

_"Schuldig and Crawford are suspecting something. I'm not sure whether it's only a suspicion or if they've found evidence, but they're not going to stop."___

_"Well, if they knew that I'm your boyfriend I'm pretty sure that we wouldn't be alive anymore."___

_"Not necessarily. They're my friends and my family as much as Weiß yours. They wouldn't be happy about it and I'm sure that Crawford would throw a major temper tantrum, but in the end they'd come to terms with it. You don't like always what your family does but you don't turn your back on them because of that. And besides", a malicious glint sparked in Nagi's eyes, "they're helpless like babies without me!"_   
__ __

_He didn't knew when it'd gone wrong, but at some point Nagi was lying on the ground, clutching his bleeding stomach and trying in vain to aim. The pain and blood loss made it so hurt to concentrate.___

_Weiß und Schwarz were fighting each other outside of the warehouse. Well, at least three members of each team.___

_As soon as Omi noticed that Nagi hadn't followed them outside and reassured himself that he wasn't anywhere floating around either, he knew that the shout he'd heard when they exited the hall wasn't fake like Aya claimed. His boyfriend was hurt. And that thought made him forget about loyalty to his team, keeping their relationship secret and the battle, he only wanted to make sure that Nagi was okay.___

_Omi charged into the warehouse just to find himself loosing contact to the ground.___

_Nagi pointed the gun at him. "No sound or I'll shoot you!"___

_"You're shot, Nagi, please be sensible and let me help you. I promise I won't hurt you, just trust me."___

_The younger boy fought an internal battle. He wanted to trust Omi so badly and this was the opportunity for the other to prove his loyalty to him, but if he'd misjudged Omi then he'd pay with his life for his mistake… If he didn't he'd bleed to death before Schwarz had returned and if Weiß won he'd be executed as soon as they noticed he's missing…___

_He was carefully lowered back onto the ground. Omi smiled gratefully and hurried to his boyfriend's side. He pulled his bloody shirt off and checked the wound. Nagi had a gaping wound that went through his whole belly, it seemed like the bullet had left his body again on his back. "Oh, damn, that looks bad. I have to stop the bleeding immediately, that will hurt." Omi pressed his jacket against Nagi's belly, his shirt against the wound on his back, then he tied the make-shift bandage up with his belt. "I really don't know much about first-aid, I'm sorry…"___

_Nagi cupped Omi's face in his bloody hands and pulled him down to him for a kiss. "That's okay, I'm grateful for your help. Omi, it's a serious injury and I don't know if I'll survive… There is something I always wanted to tell you but never dared: ai shiteiru, Takatori Mamoru, I love you with all my heart."___

_"Ai shiteiru, Naoe Nagi."___

_They hadn't noticed that the gunfire stopped and both groups teamed up on their search for the lost teammates.___

_So Omi jumped screeching back when someone leant over Nagi, whom he held in his arms, and orange hair brushed his cheek. "Geez! Schuldig!"___

_/No time for pleasantries now, Tsukiyono. Crawford, can you bring Nagi to the hospital with that fancy helicopters of you?/___

_/Yes, sure./ The seer picked Nagi easily up and hurried to the helicopter with him.___

_/Farfarello, you tag along and make sure that he doesn't stops by the Armani store that has bargain sale./ He rolled his eyes exasperated. /And yes, it will hurt god. Now hurry up or Brad will leave without you./___

_Omi still looked shaken, both from the shock of his boyfriend being shot – by one of his own friends, maybe even himself – and having suddenly Schuldig looming over him. "Do you know to which hospital Nagi is taken?", he asked in a weak voice.___

_"I'm telepath, no fucking seer."___

_The younger redhead was unfazed by the hostility. A few months ago it would've scared him, but after so many of Nagi's "I hate the world and want to destroy everyone in it" phases there're few insults that still bothered him. "Was worth a shot anyway. Well, then I'll just have to make some research once I get home." All of a sudden Omi woke up from his daze and noticed with whom he's having a friendly chat. In a panicky voice he said, "goodbye", and practically fled to the door. Even all by himself Schuldig could beat the four of them – that was, if his friends decided against all odds not to turn against him___

_"Oh no, kitten, I'm not through with you yet! And in case you care, you're right, you really don't stand a chance against me."___

_Aya crossed his arms in front of his chest and glowered menacingly at Schuldig. "And just how are you going to keep Omi from leaving?"___

_Bombay shot Aya a grateful, but also resigned smile. "Thanks, Aya, but it doesn't really matters whether I'm put through that now or another time, at least now Nagi isn't around to get between me, Schuldig and a dart."___

_Yohji yelped happily and pounced on Aya. "I've won, I've won, you owe me 100.000 yen!"___

_"You and the Schwarz brat are costing me a fortune!"___

_"Hey, watch what you saw about my boyfriend! And anyway, what the hell are you talking about? Okay, so maybe I pilfered your credit card once or twice – granted, possibly trice - for my dates with Nagi, but if you'd granted me a bigger allowance I wouldn't have needed to."___

_"As amusing as this is, Bombay…"___

_"I'm sorry, Schuldig, I always get a bit carried away when I'm quarrelling with my friends. Lead the way."___

_They climbed onto the roof of an annex and sat next to each other in silence for several minutes.___

_Finally Omi couldn't bear it anymore, "how will Schwarz react? You won't hurt Nagi because he's with me, will you? Because I won't let you, I love him with all my heart."___

_"Don't worry about that, if we'd wanted to hurt him we would've done it a long time ago."___

_"How…?"___

_"Crawford is a seer, Farfarello is very observant and I'm a telepath, chibi", Schuldig stated matter-of-factly. "Besides, it got pretty obvious when you started picking Nagi in front of our headquarters up…"___

_"I objected it, but he claimed that nobody would notice it." A shrug. "Or maybe he just didn't cared… By the way, how strong are your powers?"___

_"Strong enough to give you a slow and painful death if you ever hurt Nagi."___

_"If I hurt him, then I want you to kill me because I deserve it."___

_"You realize that I could easily kill you now, don't you, Bombay?"___

_Omi only spared the telepath a bored, utterly unimpressed glance. "I'm with Nagi for four months, Mastermind – since June – do you really think a few smirks and meaningless threats can still scare me? Or haven't you ever been around when Nagi has one of his "the world is evil to psychics and I'll take revenge on it" phases?"___

_"I've been around once too often for my taste. After every temper tantrum we've to furnish our apartment new…!"___

_The teenager smiled in affectionate remembrance of Nagi's last hissy fits. He'd never thought the pensive telekinetic could turn into such a berserker, but what they'd already gotten for bills from the hotels they resided in… He's lucky that Yohji never had asked questions when he came to him for help with the bills… "Sometimes I'm really glad we haven't moved together as yet. I'd have to kill a lot of people just to pay for the furniture shops, bricklayers, glaziers, hospitals and the fire insurances."___

_"Quite possible. But don't let him tell you any lies, Nagi makes sure that he's always quite well paid for his efforts. He's the true head of Schwarz, Crawford's only the jerk with the important look on his face and the suits."___

_So Nagi told him the truth when he claimed that Schwarz needed him… A few months ago he'd have given a fortune for this titbit of information, now Omi only wanted to keep it from the other Weiß members because they'd maybe get the idea of targeting Nagi. And he couldn't blame them, without Nagi's know-how Schwarz wouldn't be capable of completing a single mission. "Schuldig?"___

_"Yeah?"___

_"Can I ask you something?"___

_"You'll ask anyway", Schuldig pointed out.___

_"Possibly. How is Nagi around you? I only saw him together with the rest of you on missions and then I was kinda too busy fighting for survival to ponder his behaviour."___

_"I'll show you."___

_Before he could say that he didn't wanted Schuldig to mess with his mind, the other man was already playing memories off in his head.___

_Nagi and Farfarello giggling as Schuldig teased Crawford about one thing or another.___

_The telekinetic sat in what Omi presumed to be his room and tried to work on his laptop, which's close to impossible as every couple of seconds another colleague asked whether he's finally finished.___

_Schwarz was soundlessly sneaking through dark hallways and finally opened the door to a conference room - the people inside never stood a chance.___

_A park, gunshots blazed through the air and Omi could make twelve figures fighting against each other out. After a moment he realized that it's a battle of Weiß and Schwarz against another group, a memory he personally would've liked to forget since they won the fight but Schwarz was faster at killing the target.___

_When Omi became again aware of his surroundings Schuldig was standing at the far side of the roof. "Weiß won't pester you before tomorrow."___

_Omi's confused expression quickly changed to one of understanding. "Thank you very much. And…", he wanted to add. But Schuldig had already jumped from the roof and disappeared somewhere in the inky darkness._   
__ __

_Nagi sauntered in a royal blue sweatshirt, black denims, sneakers and a black winter jacket into the Kitty in the House shop. Despite his pale complexion and a bit hollow face he looked more self-confident than ever, virtually radiating that he owned the shop and Weiß should feel flattered that he deigned to visit them.___

_The moment he caught sight of the young Schwarz member it ticked Yohji already off. Nagi had stolen his part and he didn't liked that at all. He discreetly fingered his wristwatch and glared at the telekinetic. Whatever saw Omi in the jerk? "What are you doing here, Schwarz?!"___

_"Well, what does it looks like? I'm visiting my boyfriend." Nagi needed all his willpower to keep himself from laughing out loud. He's having even more fun than when he made Crawford "accidentally" fall into a bucket of water-resistant loud pink paint!___

_Yohji had to grit his teeth to keep himself from doing something he would regret at the latest when he's nursing the bruises Nagi gave him. "*Chibi, your Schwarz brat is here*!", he shouted.___

_It took him only a moment, then Omi stormed out of the storage room and into Nagi's arms. "Baby, I didn't knew that you're discharged already!"___

_A wicked grin plastered itself onto Nagi's face. "ah…", an uncertain glance around the room confirmed that there were too many people in earshot, "Mastermind convinced the doctors that I required no longer in-patient treatment… Did you fared well, Mamoru?"___

_Aya had difficulties keeping himself from hitting Prodigy and squished a perfectly well bunch of flowers. Their Omi wasn't Takatori Mamoru!___

_"Depends on your point of view. By now my friends are again talking with me, but they're treating me still a bit strange, on the bright side we didn't had any run-ins with your Schwarz buddies for the whole time you're in the hospital. It would've been really awkward to fight them after they found out about us … with you absent."___

_"Good. I asked Oracle to avoid trouble of the Weiß kind for my sake."___

_Omi kissed Nagi. He smiled against the other boy's lips as he heard several girls sigh dreamily and whisper how cute they looked to their friends.___

_"Your friends look like they want to decapitate me, I rather won't keep you any longer from your work. My friends would like to meet you, so you're invited for dinner Sunday night."___

_The redhead's stomach churned. "You… you mean you want me to have dinner with whole Schwarz?"___

_"Yes, exactly that's what I'm asking of you. You've passed Mastermind's little test, besides, he would know if you're lying, but Oracle and Berzerker's distrust is still bone-deep. And frankly, I can't blame them, it took me also a long time to get to trust you."___

_He sighed in defeat. He wanted to make Nagi happy and if that made Nagi happy, then he'd endure whatever torture the Schwarz team would think of. "Is around eight okay?"___

_"I'm looking forward to introducing you to my family", the telekinetic said happily. "I'm sure you'll have the time of your life, oh, and please wear full dress, Oracle is a pedant for dress code."___

_Omi beamed despite the tricky situation he'd gotten himself into and nodded._   
__ __

_Spring. Tokyo's parks were filled with the smells of blooming flowers, freshly cut grass and the distinct flavour whispering sweet promises of summer.___

_The sun shone on Nagi's face, but even the bright rays of sunlight didn't succeeded in making the gloomy, dull look in his eyes disappear. He longed to spend the day with Omi, for the other boy's innocent soul to drive the shadows in his own heart away.___

_But his Mamoru wasn't here. He was on a mission at the other end of Japan, already the fifth assassination he'd to carry out this month. Why couldn't he be around when Nagi needed him most? He'd been injured in his last hit, spent almost two weeks in bed – without being once visited by Omi. The only signs of life he received from his boyfriend were hasty calls and short e-mails in which he told him how busy he's with Weiß, the flower shop, school, that he's very sorry but just couldn't spare the time for a visit.___

_Unfortunately Nagi couldn't believe him. Granted, Tokyo was a very large city, but why didn't he dropped in when his delivery tours led him into the neighbourhood like he did once? Why was suddenly no time for him between missions? Either his friends were holding Omi back, he'd lost interest in Nagi or…___

_The conclusions he, a boy who'd been rejected and betrayed all his life, drew naturally hurt so much. He didn't wanted to lose Omi, especially not to an ordinary person who's no match for him.___

_But the very idea of Omi cheating on him was driving him crazy, it's so very painful… He needed answers. He couldn't bear the uncertainty any longer. Either he found out that it's all a misunderstanding or he'd find out that he'd misjudged yet another loved one. But even a rejection was better than to stay oblivious and maybe have Omi making fun of his stupidity with his new boyfriend…___

_/Schuldig? I have to talk to you, please answer!/___

_/What's troubling you, Chibi?___

_Usually he'd have protested the insulting nickname, but now it's comforting in it's familiarity. /Can you please do me a favour? I need you to check on Omi, I think he's cheating on me./___

_/Where's he?/___

_/On Hokkaido./___

_/Your faith in me flatters me, but I can't read his mind over such a large distance. When will he come back to Tokyo?/___

_/At the latest next week, I think./___

_You could almost see Schuldig's questioning raised eyebrow. /You *think*, Chibi?/___

_/Yes, we … we didn't had that much contact in the last time. He's busy all the time and I'm too, so…/___

_/I see/, the telepath said in a gentle voice. /Don't cudgel your brains, Nagi, I'm positive he's merely busy like he told you. You know yourself that assassin is a time-intensive profession./___

_/I won't loose him. I don't care what I've to do, Schu, but I won't let go of Omi, I don't want to lose another person, I lost already too many. He's mine!/___

_/Not that I don't enjoy to fuck people's brains up, but would you really be happy with him if you knew his feelings for you were artificial?/___

_/I'll work that question of conscience out if it becomes a matter at hand./ Which he hoped with all his heart that it never would. He didn't knew what he'd do without Omi in his life._   


Nagi's long lashes fluttered close as the pain washed over him anew. 

He'd never believed that a break-up could be such painful before he broke up with Takatori Mamoru or Tsukiyono Omi, like he called himself now. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, like he couldn't ever become happy again. And there was no doubt in him that he needed Omi for his bliss. Hence the plan to win his beautiful redhead back… 

So far everything was going according to his plan. 

Schuldig took regularly a discreet peek in Omi's mind and had told him just today that thanks to his presents Bombay didn't succeeded anymore in not thinking about him. 

Now on to the next, less innocent step… 

Tbc…   



End file.
